


Final Farewell

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Emotional Ending, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Sad, Sadness, Sleeping Together, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final goodbye between Laina Surana and Alistair Therin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic trade for Lexarr on tumblr.

The sunlight streams into the room where Alistair is sleeping in his bed. Alone. The Archdemon is slain, his Laina, alive. But at what cost? Oh yes, that’s right. Him. His happiness. He can’t even say his Laina anymore. She is not his.  
He puts his feet on the floor beneath him, and rubs his face to chase the sleepiness from his eyes. Clothes had been laid out for him already. Maker, Leliana was right. They do clothe you when you’re king.  
Laina is leaving tomorrow morning. He doesn’t know the next time he is going to see her, if he is ever going to see her again. He has to see her today, even if this is their last time seeing each other.   
The clothes are easy enough to put on. Meeting with Eamon he knows is important, but his mind wonders. Back to her. Always back to her.  
After the meeting with Eamon, he goes to her private quarters. In the royal guest wing, hoping she will be there. Knocks echo around the hall, and he starts to hear something else coming from her room and he enters.  
“Laina?” Sobs fill the room, and he closes the door behind him. He finds her sitting on the floor, legs tucked up to her chest, and head touching her knees, and her black hair cascading down around her.   
He sits next to her, only inches apart.   
She looks up at him, her beautiful blue eyes puffy from crying. He brushes her hair out of her face.   
“Alistair. What are you doing here? I thought-”  
“Laina. I’m here.”   
Her body turns and she pulls him into a hug. His arms find her too. Maker, he missed being near her. He missed her scent, her hair. The way she laughs at his dumb jokes. Being without her has been agony. He doesn’t know if he could go through that again.  
Too soon, she pulls away from him. He releases his hold on her unwillingly.   
“I leave tomorrow. For Amaranthine. I... I think this is goodbye Alistair.” A single tear rolls down her face. He wipes it away with his thumb. Perhaps it was too intimate a gesture, perhaps he shouldn’t be here, perhaps it would’ve been better if he didn’t come. But he can’t come to regret being here with her. Spending this time, these precious few moments before she leaves. Possibly out of his life forever.  
“Will I ever see you again?”  
“I think we both know the answer to that question, Alistair. It would be best, for both of us.”  
She’s always right. Always. There is something else in her eyes though something he has seen before.   
She stands up suddenly turning her gaze away from him. Following her lead, he stands up quickly. His fingers barely touch her shoulder and she turns around to face him. Her beautiful blue eyes stare back at him. Hands place at either side of her shoulders, and she does the same. Foreheads touching.  
“Alistair, I, I love you.” Her head dropping, not looking him in the eye. “But you were right. You need to find a Queen. Produce an heir. I... I can’t do that.”   
His fingers brush her chin, and her eyes meet his again.  
“I love you too. We can’t keep pretending this will work. I-” his chest aches. All he ever wanted was her. And she’s right in front of him. But he can’t. He shouldn’t-.  
“Kiss me, Alistair.”   
His lips brush hers. Hesitantly. Like if he is too forceful, she might break. Her hand reaches for him, pulling him closer. Her lips are as soft as he remembered. His dreams of her don’t compare to this, to her. He becomes nervous when he feels her hands at the hem of his shirt. He feels like the fumbling boy again. She pulls it over his head and the cotton shirt falls to the floor.   
Skin prickles as her lips kiss his exposed neck. Eyes trailing down her clothed body, as she continues, leaving open-mouth kisses in her wake.   
He touches her beautiful face again, pulling her up into another kiss. He tries not to be forceful, tries not to put all his desperation, sadness, emotion, desire, need for her into it, but he knows he has failed. He still loves her. She deserves everything. He wants for her to be happy.  
His hands finds the hem of her shirt, and he effortlessly pulls it over her head. He kisses her neck, trailing worshipful kisses down her chest. Fingers tangling in his hair, as he hears her pant, and moan his name.  
When he takes her breast in his mouth, her fingers grip his hair tighter, almost painfully. But he doesn’t relent. His tongue darts across her nipple, making it pert. Her hips roll next to his, and he knows she felt his hardened erection.   
Her fingers untangle from his hair, as he removes his lips from her breast. He looks up at her.   
“Are you sure you want this, Laina?” He doesn’t know what he wants her response to be.   
“I am,” she says, with assurance in her voice.  
He pulls her close to him again, lips meeting once more. His tongue sweeps along her bottom lip, and she gasps. Their lips conform to each other’s.   
“Alistair, I want you,” she says breathlessly, looking into his eyes.   
“Bed?” he suggests. She pulls away from him, and she removes her pants and smalls, leaving her bare to him. He removes his pants, leaving his nearly painful erection in the confines of his smalls.   
He watches her walk to the bed, and he follows close behind, unable to shake how nervous he is feeling in this moment.   
She lays back on the bed, waiting for him. He gets on the bed, and kisses the inside of her ankle. The her calf. Knee. Inner thigh. He looks up at her, and sees the gentle rise and fall of her chest.   
“Laina, you are so beautiful.”   
His heart races. This is their last time they will be like this together. Why did he have to be king?  
His fingers part her sensitive folds and his lips find the sensitive nub of nerves. He puts both hands on her hips to steady her erratic movements. Her body writhes as his lips suck her core. He removes a hand from her hips and adds a finger inside her. Then another. He feels her fingers in his hair again. He missed bring her pleasure, to see her like this. This side of her, no one else gets to see.  
She is moaning his name. Her sex is so wet with desire, and he knows he made her this way. That he was able to bring the woman he loves, the woman he will probably always love pleasure.   
Her inner walls tighten around his fingers when she comes. He continues to suck and pump his fingers as she rides her body shakes.   
He removes his fingers and his lips from her, and makes eye contact with her before putting his fingers in his mouth, taking her into his mouth.  
“Are you ready? I..” he doesn’t know how to finish the sentence.   
“Please,” she says simply.  
He removes his smalls and brings himself hovering over her.   
He knows there may be things left unsaid, things that would only cause the other pain, but in this moment, this is about her. About them. He kisses her lips, careful not to press much of his weight on her.   
When he slips himself into her, he wasn’t prepared for the emotion, or the surge of pleasure that coursed through his body. He watches her face to see if there is any discomfort, any pain. He has no desire to hurt her.  
“Are you ok? Am I-”  
“I’m not going to break, Alistair.” She pulls him in for a kiss, and pulls him closer to her. Most of their sweat slicked bodies touching, and she wraps her legs around him.   
He tries to go slow. For her. to prolong their joining. Their last one.   
He buries his head at the crook of her neck as she wraps her arms around him. He never wants to be apart from her.  
Her hips roll against his as moves in and out of her. She is as wonderful as he remembers.   
He watches her face, as they are joined in the most intimate way possible. She clings to him, her moans and breathy sighs a sign that he is bringing her pleasure.  
He feels heat build up in his belly as his climax approaches. He speeds up his pace, knowing he will not last much longer.   
He clenches the sheets as he comes, spilling himself into her. He waits a moment before he pulls himself out of her. He lays next to her, unsure what to do or say next.  
“Are you ok?” she asks him. He realizes in that moment he is not. That this was their last time together, that he may never see her again.  
He doesn’t speak, he doesn’t want to ruin their possible final moments together. The silence grows heavy.   
“I’m, well, I...”  
“Could you stay here tonight, with me?” she asks. He can hear the vulnerability in her voice, and he knew the courage she used to say it.  
“I will stay. I don’t know if I could bear not to,” he confesses.   
She pulls him in closer, to her, and kisses him again briefly. Her forehead rests on his. He doesn’t know what he is going to do without her.  
“I’m going to miss you, Alistair.”  
“I’m going to miss you too.” His arms find her, and hold her close. He remembers their small tent and bed rolls they slept on. Despite all the hardship and things that happened, he misses it.   
Laina's eyes close and her breathing evens out. He could watch her sleep all night, but succumbs to sleep not long after she does.

\----  
When he wakes the next morning, Laina isn’t in bed. He looks around the room frantically, and sees her finishing putting her armor on. She has several bags by the door and he sees her staff. He sits up in bed and swings his legs over the side.   
“Good morning, Alistair,” she says to him, as she buckles the last piece of her armor.  
“This is it, isn’t it?”  
“You’re right. It is. I... I want you to find happiness, Alistair.” She walks over to him, putting her hand on his cheek. “I don’t know what else to say, rather than goodbye.” He sees the tears welling up in her eyes. For a moment, he considers begging her to stay. That he will change the laws, so that he could make her his wife, that she doesn’t have to go, that she can stay with him. Forever. But he knows he can’t. His heart aches.   
“Goodbye, Laina.” He says, as she walks out the door, and out of his life, forever.


End file.
